


Nuances of Possession

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [142]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Animorphs/Supernatural, any, of demonic possession and how disturbingly similar it is to Yeerk infestation."





	

Dean had been rather nonplussed when six kids came crashing into their camp. They were all wearing spandex shorts and tight t-shirts and were barefoot. They looked exhausted and singed around the edges.  
  
“You runaways from an orphanage or something?” Dean asked.  
  
“No,” said the boy, the tall one who was the leader. “Look, can we just - sit here? For a bit? Take a rest? If not, if a bunch of guys in suits come looking for us, you haven’t seen us, okay?”  
  
Sam was concerned. It was obvious these kids had been through hell. “Are you escaping from somewhere? Were they holding you against your will?” He remembered the creepy redneck family and that not all monsters were non-human.  
  
The dark-skinned boy rolled his eyes and huffed. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.”  
  
“Try us,” Sam said. He gestured to the log opposite the fire. “We have vienna sausage and baked beans. Lots of them.”  
  
“Lots of beans,” Dean grumbled, “which is why we’re not sleeping in the car.”  
  
The two boys who’d spoken laughed. The blonde girl rolled her eyes. The dark-skinned girl shook her head, exasperated. The blond boy said nothing, though the corner of his mouth curved up in the faintest hint of amusement. The fourth boy blinked owlishly, confused.  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“Well, Ax,” said the dark-skinned boy, “when humans consume a lot of beans -”  
  
The tall boy smacked him in the shoulder. “Not now, Marco. Ax, Tobias, you guys should probably hole up for the night.”  
  
“I’ll keep watch,” the blond boy said. He and the fourth boy stood up and wandered into the shadows.  
  
“Is that a good idea?” Sam asked.  
  
The tall boy smiled as if at an inside joke. “Ax and Tobias can take care of themselves.”  
  
“So,” Dean said, “you were going to tell us about how you’re running from goons in suits.”  
  
“Tell me,” said the blonde girl, “do you believe that sometimes people aren’t themselves? That they can be taken over by...something else? Something sentient?”  
  
“Sure,” Dean said. He glanced at Sam. Were the kids talking about demons? Were they hunters? Sam’s heart broke at the thought of them - so young, none older than fifteen - being hunters. Where were their parents?  
  
“And when I say taken over,” the girl said, “I don’t mean like a mental illness. I mean like an actual entity gets inside their heads and twists them up.”  
  
“I’m with you.” Dean gestured for the girl to go on.  
  
“These things, though. They can see your memories, can act like you, pretend to be you. And they’re not friendly. They want to take over the world.”  
  
“We believe you,” Sam said.   
  
The girl glanced at her friends. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“We hunt them,” Sam said.   
  
The tall boy’s eyes went wide. “You do?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean said. “It’s our job. We’re hunters. The pay’s crap and the benefits are nonexistent, but we hunt them.”  
  
“So you know what their plan is?” The dark-skinned boy eyed them with skepticism.   
  
“Sure,” Dean said. “Take over the world, enslave us all. We’ve met their leader. He’s a great big bag of dicks. Can’t wait to stick a knife in that guy. Till then, we just pick ‘em off as we find them.”  
  
The dark-skinned girl looked alarmed. “You kill them?”  
  
“Not if we can help it,” Sam said. “That’s not fair to the host. But sometimes - sometimes there’s no choice.”  
  
“Yeah,” said the tall boy. “No choice.”

Sam dished up portions of food for each of them, and they fell on it like they were starving, which they might well have been. One by one they fell asleep. Sam was startled when a massive redtail hawk swooped down and perched on the log beside the blonde girl. Dean went to swat at it, but it ignored him.  
  
“They’re so young,” Sam said softly.  
  
“Same age we were.” Dean shrugged.  
  
“We had Dad, at least.”  
  
“Looks like they have each other.” Dean glanced over his shoulder, frowned. “Sounds like a deer out there.” He stood up. “Gonna hit the head. Watch out for deer poop, Sammy.”  
  
Sam and Dean took turns keeping watch. In the morning, they fed the kids - Ax and Tobias returned from wherever they’d been keeping watch to share in the food - and the kids declined a ride, said they’d make their own way.  
  
Sam gave them his cellphone number, if they ever needed help on a hunt.  
  
The leader - Jake - accepted it wearily, smiled, and then turned and started walking. The others fell into step with him. Sam watched them in the rearview mirror till they faded from view and hated a world that had made them soldiers.  
  
And then they went to exorcise a man who was acting hinky, and a worm slithered out his ear instead, and Sam realized something was very, very wrong.


End file.
